The Spectator
by TheReaper999
Summary: Naruto... as seen from the perspective of a simple shinobi who's just trying to fight for his village and keeps ranting about the clans and their godlike powers. "For god's sake Naruto, can you please stay out of trouble FOR ONE FRICKIN DAY?" (PM if you want to adopt.)


Yo! What's good y'all? I haven't abandoned my other fics. In fact, the next chapter for KONSOFCOM will be close to like 10K words or some shit. I just can't find the right place to cut it off. Anyway, this fic was an idea I got from reddit. Credit goes to **/u/BARBAROSSA1608**.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"NARUTOOOOOO!" came a scream from somewhere above the rooftops. I looked up only to see the idiot jumping from house to house, trying to get away from the chunin, jonin, and… wait… was that ANBU?

"Hah…" I sighed and shook my head. The graduation exam was tomorrow, and the idiot was playing pranks. Not to mention: if an academy kid could outrun multiple squads of experienced shinobi, what does that say about Konoha's military? Whatever… He'll get caught eventually. Honestly, I feel like he's a cool guy – loud as fuck and annoying as hell, not to mention all bark no bite – but since my parents tell me to stay away from him, I guess that's what I'll do. I sort of understand where they're coming from though. I don't want friends who are a bad influence on me.

"I'm home!" I called out as I entered and took off my sandals.

"Welcome back, Kouta," my older brother said as he popped his head out. "Done training already?"

"I just don't want to be too tired for tomorrow," I said, going to my room to freshen up and change.

As I changed, I thought about what the future might hold for me. I knew for a fact I was going to pass the exam. This shit was too easy. A written exam, kunai and shuriken accuracy test, and the three jutsu.

"Dinner's ready!" came a shout from my mom downstairs.

"Be there in a bit!" I also shouted out as I washed my face and hands. I'll leave the showering for before I go to bed.

I got downstairs, only to see my brother in MY SPOT! "Kenji, get outta my spot!" I said angrily.

"Not your spot. Doesn't have your name on it," he said smugly making my blood boil.

"Grr…" I tried to growl but came out more like a whine.

"Get your butt on a seat before I come out there!" my mom called out and I teleported to another empty spot on the dining table. Nothing was worth facing my mom's wrath.

"So? You ready for your exam?" Kenji asked.

"Pfft… I was born ready," I replied with confidence. "I just hope I don't get put on a team with that damn Sasuke."

"Why? Shouldn't you be happy to be on a team with 'The Last Uchiha'?" Kenji said with a raised eyebrow.

"No. He looks at everyone with disgust as if they're beneath him. It's so annoying! Like I get it that he's way above all of us, but damn, there's such a thing called humility!" I replied. Thinking about that asshole got me mad every single time.

"Kouta, dear? Did you just say a bad word?" I heard my mother's sweet voice ask and my face paled. God save me.

**...**

I calmed myself as I looked at my test in front of me that was not yet turned over.

"Begin," Iruka-sensei said and immediately I flipped the paper over. I thoroughly read over all the questions first and saw that none of them were too hard.

I finished fairly quickly and discretely looked around at everyone else. Sakura was done and grinning. Sasuke was also finished and brooding in his usual brooder way. Hinata was done. Shikamaru was sleeping. Kiba was scratching his head with an intense look of thought. Chouji was writing. Ino was also writing. Shino was done too, it seemed. Everyone saw him as weird, but I didn't really see what was so weird about him. In fact, in my opinion, the Uchiha's pink eyes were weirder.

I looked around more and saw Naruto with an intense look on his face. It looked like he was trying to figure out an answer. Finally, my eyes fell upon Hinata. The shy little girl who had a massive crush on the troublemaker.

"Ahem," I heard a throat clear and saw Iruka-sensei looking directly at me. Shit, did he think I was cheating? I quickly put my head down as a few snickers were heard.

**...**

After the written test came the accuracy test. I wasn't too worried about it as I knew I'd pass for sure.

As we reached the testing area, Mizuki started calling the students up. I refuse to call him sensei. He is an asshole who always favours clan kids over the civilian kids. Not only that, but for some reason, he seems to hold a grudge against the hyperactive blond.

Shino did the test and passed with an eight out of ten. I swear that guy was smirking beneath his collar.

Chouji got seven. If only he had muscle instead of all that fat.

Sakura got nine but… that should definitely be considered a fail. Who the hell takes that long to aim!? If this was in a battlefield, she'd be dead ten times over.

Hinata got nine. Every time I see those eyes, I can't help but stare. They look so cool. Imagine glaring at someone with them.

Kiba got seven. Not bad. He started boasting about how easily he passed it and I had half a mind to go and tell him to shut the fuck up but then quickly remembered that he was one of the best in taijutsu.

Shikamaru lazily walked up and threw the weapons, getting a six. Then he yawned and walked away. Tch, lazy genius Nara. I know for a fact he did that on purpose. I literally saw him aim a bit off once he got six.

A few more kids were called on they all got varying scores.

Now it was Sasuke's turn. He walked up with a superior smirk on his face and grabbed the weapons. Oh, I want to punch the asshole in his face so badly. We all know he's good but FUCK, he doesn't have to flaunt his skill everywhere. As expected, he got a full ten out of ten. I sighed. Fucking Uchiha.

Finally, Mizuki called on Naruto. The kid walked up with a goofy grin on his face, boasting about how he was going to beat Sasuke's mark. He took the weapons that Mizuki offered him and aimed. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the sunlight glint off of it.

"Hey, wait a second," I said quietly.

"Hmm?" said Chiaki from beside me. "What is it, Kouta?"

"That kunai. It's messed up," I said.

"Huh?" she said as she looked at it. "How can you tell?"

"You see how the sunlight reflects off of it? That's not supposed to happen. For a normal kunai, the sunlight is supposed to be even. That one is bent and imbalanced," I explained.

"Let him do it. If he wants to be a shinobi, he should be able to figure that out himself," Chiaki said with a frown. She never liked Naruto that much ever since one of his pranks had accidentally ruined her dress.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, unsure of whether or not I should tell the other teachers since Mizuki obviously did it on purpose. To be honest, Chiaki did have a point. If Naruto couldn't figure it out himself that he was being sabotaged, he's not really cu tout to be a shinobi… But on the other hand, the poor guy is an orphan. He really doesn't have anyone to teach him this stuff, and yet he still never loses confidence. I guess on some level I admire him. I've seen him practice, and this guy works **HARD**. Like 'practicing for 8 hours a day' hard. "I'll go tell the Hokage later." _If they even allow me to meet him_, I added as an afterthought in my mind.

Naruto let the weapons fly and got a score of six. HOLY SHIT! That's actually impressive. Scoring so high with a fucked-up kunai… Damn, he's good. Too bad no one else sees the talent.

Ino was next. She got seven. Average.

"Kouta Yamane," Mizuki called and I stepped up. I took the weapons offered and let them fly. Thunks rang out and I mentally cheered. HELL YEAH EIGHT OUTTA TEN BABY! That practice really paid off. Alright! Now I only have to worry about the ninjutsu part. Soft shit.

They conducted the ninjutsu tests separately for everyone so in the end I was literally the last person in the class since they called everyone out by alphabetical order of last name. Finally came my turn. I easily passed all three with flying colours and got my headband.

**...**

As I came out of the Academy, I put my Konoha headband on. _Here begins my life as a killer!_

I walked out but a flash of blond caught my eye. I turned to look and there I saw Naruto. Depressed. On the verge of tears. Maybe… I should go talk to him a bit? I walked a bit towards him but saw the Mizuki was already approaching the little troublemaker, so I decided to stay out of it.

I got home and mom and Kenji threw me a surprise party. Too bad dad was out of the village. Ah, whatever. Tomorrow I was going to be assigned teams and my life as a shinobi would begin. As we started cleaning up, a knock came from the front door.

"Kouta, can you please get that?" my mom asked from further in the house.

"Yeah, sure!" I said. I opened the main door, only to come face-to-face with an ANBU.

Holy shit. These guys were the elite force of the village. Why would they be there?

"Kouta Yamane?" came the monotone voice.

"Yeah, that's me," I said warily.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki?" the ANBU asked. Why the hell would they… Oh… That dumbass probably did something again. And ANBU were after him this time. FOR FUCK'S SAKE WHY THE HELL CAN'T HE JUST CHILL OUT FOR ONE FUCKING DAY!?

"No, sorry. All I know is that he was depressed after the Academy was out and was having a conversation with Mizuki," I answered truthfully.

"Thank you," the ANBU said and vanished. I merely shook my head and headed back inside. The dumbass had gotten himself in trouble again.


End file.
